La Rutina de Walter: Ver y Callar
by Abrilius
Summary: Una mañana en el día a día laboral del diligente mayordomo de la mansión hellsing


**Segundo Fic del reto anual** **:D** este es el reto #11: Un drabble escrito en primera persona acerca de tu personaje favorito (u otro a elección) de estilo "un día en la vida de...

Para este fic mi primera opción iba a ser Integra o Alucard pero me di cuenta que ya tenía muchos fics de ellos y de Seras y Pip tengo al menos uno o dos, así que me dije ¿de qué personaje no tengo ningún fic? así que por eso lo hice de Walter, más o menos sobre como sería una mañana en su día laboral. Pensaba hacer un fic de todo el día completo: desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta, pero en primer lugar se supone que este reto debe ser un drabble y sólo con la mañana ya me quedó un poco extenso y en segundo lugar se me secó el cerebro cuando estaba escribiendo la parte del atardecer y en tercer lugar ya quería publicar este fic, para dedicarme al tercer fic del reto :D

Sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean

* * *

 **La Rutina de Walter**

 _ **Ver y Callar**_

Abrí los ojos un poco antes de que sonara la alarma a las 5:00 a.m., después de tantos años de servicio mi reloj biológico ya se había acostumbrado a despertar a esa hora, y aún en mis días libres en los que no tenía que levantarme temprano, mis ojos ya estaban programados para abrirse automáticamente a esa hora y por más que quisiera seguir durmiendo era imposible; todo rastro de sueño ya había desaparecido. Así pues, me senté en la cama, tallé mis ojos, di un largo y perezoso bostezo, estiré los brazos hacia arriba tan alto como pude y luego deslicé los pies por fuera de la cama y con los pies busqué las pantuflas. Me puse de pie y volví a estirarme, giré el torso a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y escucho el tronido de los huesos de mi espalda, lo cual me recordaba mi edad.

Me quito el pijama y me pongo una ropa deportiva y me calzo unos tenis, antes de salir entro al baño y me lavó los dientes y hago mis necesidades matutinas. Salgo al jardín trasero, hago unos ejercicios de calentamiento y luego empiezo a correr. A esa hora de la mañana todavía se podía ver la luna en lo alto, el cielo empezaba a aclarase y los pájaros ya estaban trinando. Miro la mansión, la mayoría de las luces seguían apagadas, y las que estaban prendidas seguramente se trataba del personal de servicio que se levantaba a hacer sus quehaceres. Corrí entre los árboles, saltaba las piedras y corría en zigzag. Corrí durante una hora y luego me detuve, el peso de la edad me hizo sentir cansado, y me detuve un rato, respiré pesadamente. Quise seguir corriendo pero pronto me di cuenta de que ya no podía. Me maldigo en mi mente, maldigo mi edad y vejez, maldigo que esta etapa de la vida fuese ineludible.

Resignado entré a la mansión. Me metí al baño y me quité la sudada ropa deportiva, la doblo y la coloco ordenadamente en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Abro las llaves de la tina regulando la temperatura del agua hasta que saliera el agua tibia y mientras se llenaba hice algunos ejercicios para enfriarme. Después me metí en la bañera y repaso en mi mente todo lo que tenía que hacer y que tareas debía delegar en los demás sirvientes y asegurarme de que se cumplieran cabalmente. Terminé de bañarme en 15 minutos, me pongo la bata y salgo del baño. Mi uniforme de mayordomo había sido planchado la noche anterior antes de dormirme y ahora estaba listo colgado de la puerta del ropero, esperando a que su dueño lo usara.

Rápidamente me visto y me miro al espejo para peinarme pulcramente con el pelo todo recogido hacia atrás en una coleta. Me di un último vistazo en el espejo para asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden. Y ahora sí, salgo del cuarto dirigiéndome a la cocina para empezar mis labores como mayordomo. Abro la alacena y saco una cajita de té de Ceilán, el favorito de Integra y preparo el té. Mientras la tetera se calentaba en la estufa, preparo el pan tostado, rebano distintas frutas en un tazón: uva, fresa, manzana, durazno y moras azules. Cocino un omelet con berenjena, champiñones y queso. Mientras tanto sirvo dos tazas de té, una para mí otra para la señorita Integra, mientras está la comida me como un par de tostadas; finalmente, cuando todo estuvo listo, sirvo el omelet.

Termino de preparar el desayuno y coloco todo en una charola de plata junto con el periódico de la mañana. Subo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la señorita Integra, y justo antes de llegar a la puerta veo una sombra negra que sale del cuarto atravesando la puerta y moviéndose por el oscuro pasillo hasta perderse en la penumbra. Lo ha hecho apropósito, desde luego el pudo haber desaparecido sin más dentro de la habitación pero ha sentido que me aproximaba y quiso salir del cuarto transformado en sombra justo para que lo viera salir. Me limito a negar con la cabeza y mirar a la sombra con reproche, yo como mayordomo solo puedo ver y callar.

Toco la puerta y espero la respuesta adormilada de mi ama. —¿ _Mmmm?_ _—_ _._ Responde ella.

—¿Señorita Integra? Soy Walter.

— _Mmmm_ _—_ _._ Vuelve a decir y la escucho removerse en las sábanas. — _Adelante_ _—_ _._ Dice con pesadez.

Entro y saludo a mi ama sin mencionar nada del vampiro. —Buenos días señorita Integra.

—Buenos días—, me responde con voz amodorrada, sentándose en la cama, tallándose los ojos azules con pereza. Dio un largo bostezo y saco los pies de las sábanas, sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

—¿Durmió bien?—. Pregunto como de costumbre.

—Sí, bien—. Dice de manera automática. La verdad es que no estaba bien, yo lo sabía. La misión de anoche se prolongó más de lo previsto y terminó a las 4 de la mañana. El motivo fueron los heridos, gente que había sido mordida o rasguñada por un gohul, gente que eventualmente se convertiría en uno. Por lo tanto a los heridos no se les permitía regresar a sus casas. No al menos hasta que el médico de la organización, quien es el que cura a los soldados, se encargue de inyectarles un antibiótico para combatir el virus de la rabia… o por lo menos eso es lo que el doctor les decía para tranquilizarlos. Pero en realidad, era una inyección letal. Todas esas muertes, 6 en total, eran responsabilidad de sir Integra, y como tal ella debía estar presente, presenciando la muerte de esas personas.

Matar gohuls era una cosa, pero matar gente que todavía no se convierte es otra, e Integra no puede evitar sentirse como una asesina. Un ojo poco observador diría que ella está estoica, indiferente ante el dolor y la angustia de las personas. Pero yo que la conozco desde el momento que abrió sus ojos al mundo por primera vez, me doy cuenta que está triste y siente remordimientos. Ella nunca lo expresaría en voz alta, pero me basta con ver sus puños fuertemente apretados, su mandíbula tensa, sus ojos vidriosos y su ceño fruncido para saber lo que siente.

Sin embargo, ella siempre me dirá que está bien y yo no soy quien para cuestionarla. Dejo la charola del desayuno en una mesita circular y ella se levanta con cierto pesar de la cama, va al baño y regresa a los pocos minutos para sentarse en la mesa comer un poco de fruta mientras lee el periódico. Por mi parte, yo acomodo las sábanas de su cama y al momento de sacudir las almohadas noto que no solo hay un par de largos cabellos rubios sino que también hay un par de cabellos negros, de inmediato reconozco al responsable, pero no digo nada, solo soy un mayordomo y solo puedo ver y callar. Con el ceño fruncido sacudo las almohadas quitando esos cabellos.

Integra ya está comiendo el omelette y yo entro al baño y preparo la tina. Dejo el agua de las llaves correr mientras hecho las sales para el baño. Salgo nuevamente y preparo la ropa que mi ama se pondrá al salir de la ducha. Mientras hago esto le digo a mi señora: —lady Integra, no olvide que hoy tiene una junta extra oficial con los caballeros.

Ella suspiró y dejo de comer frotándose la frente con cansancio. —Está bien Walter, gracias prepara el auto para salir.

—Si señora—. Veo a Integra que se toma el té con rapidez y con la misma rapidez se pone de pie y entra al baño. Continúo con mi quehacer y recojo la ropa sucia que olía a sangre y pólvora de la noche anterior, la cual estaba desperdigada por el suelo. Integra tenía la costumbre, desde que era niña, de que conforme entraba se iba desvistiendo dejando todo un rastro de ropa que iba de la puerta a la cama. Conforme voy recogiendo la ropa noto una corbata roja extra aparte de la corbata roja de Integra. Y así era todas las mañanas, Alucard siempre dejaba uno o dos rastros para hacerme saber que estuvo ahí la noche anterior.

El maldito vampiro esta empeñad en hacerme pensar respecto a Integra, pero yo sé que eso es imposible; Integra es una señorita decente y nunca se dejaría llevar por los sucios engaños del vampiro, de cualquier modo no podría confirmar o refutar mis pensamientos porque no puedo preguntarle eso a Integra; soy un mayordomo y no puedo cuestionar su vida privada. Como el mayordomo diligente y eficiente que soy sólo puedo ver y callar.

* * *

Que tal espero que les haya gustado el fic nos leemos en los reviews :D

P.D. lo siento no pude evitar meter un poco de AxI XD sorry


End file.
